


Tom..

by lynnstarr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnstarr/pseuds/lynnstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Molly's Relationship with Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom..

When my friends introduced me to Tom, I was not keen on him at all. The first thing I saw when he nervously shook my hand, was the resemblance to him. He looked so similar to Sherlock, it was almost scary. I went on a date with him to shut my friends up. I honestly didn't expect him to be so genuinely interesting. 

He worked in a bank, something to do with loans and such. He had a high position at the very least. His dog was adorable, and somehow she and Toby got along really well. Part of me knew Sherlock would probably come home one day.. but I couldn't keep pining for him, could I? 

I tried so hard to get him to at least style his hair differently, but he didn't want to bother with it. It wasn't so bad after a while. I really began to enjoy running my fingers through his hair, even if my hand would get stuck in the curls sometimes. He wasn't he sharpest tack in the box, but he made me laugh. I wasn't so lonely with him. 

Everything started to go downhill when Sherlock returned. News of his faked-death spread like wildfire and it seemed to get Tom rather nervous. He insisted upon meeting my him and my other friends I had through him. I tried to smile through their judgmental looks. I tried to ignore the quiet conversation Sherlock and John had in the hall. Sherlock wasn't going to say a word.. that's a first. 

Of course I had to bring Tom to the wedding. I know it was selfish of me, but I really didn't want him to go with me. I didn't want him and my friends mixing. I knew he didn't mean to embarrass me, but come on! Meat dagger? Really? Believe me, if anybody understands saying the wrong thing in front of Sherlock, it's me. 

For the record, I didn't mean to actually stab him with the fork that hard. I was trying to make him shut up, but I wasn't trying to actually hurt him. He was a saint, really, for putting up with me the rest of the day. He danced with me, he seemed like he was having fun.. but I think I had crossed the line. 

He sat me down the next morning, put his hands on mine and looked me in the eyes. "Molly, do you still love me?"

"Yes!" I said without hesitation. 

"Why have you been pushing me away? Why have you kept me from your friends so long? Are you embarrassed by me?" 

My eyes widened. "What? I.. I'm not embarrassed." 

He sighed, pulled his hands away and shook his head. "Molly, if we're going to get married, you've got to tell me what's going on. We need to be able to trust each other." 

I bit my lip and looked down at my now lonely hands. He was good to me, he always had been. I know my friends aren't always the best of people. Sherlock is constantly rude and degrading. John never talks to me unless it's about Sherlock. Greg has a bit of a temper. Let's face it, my friends can be major jerks. I was torn between telling him the truth, that I was worried about my friends spoiling this for us, or letting him believe I was embarrassed. 

"Tom.. I'm sorry." I began to cry. "I don't know what's come over me lately."

He stared at me a minute, probably trying to judge my reaction. He offered no comfort. "Maybe we should just call it off." 

I wanted to tell him no. I wanted to tell him I still wanted to marry him. I wanted to keep him there, but at the end of it all.. I can't trust the good when the bad is all I know. 

Maybe I should just stick to my type...

**Author's Note:**

> "I can't trust the good when the bad is all I know." is a reference to the song "Heavy Rain" by Cicero Buck. This song actually heavily influenced this story.


End file.
